Cynas Adventures!: Volume One
by Cyanosis the Numeric Dragonair
Summary: (Coincides with Yu-Gi-Oh!:Darkness and Light.) After raping the time continuum in yet another realm, Cyna is launched into yet another world! This time, its a blast from the past- Mobus. Can she escape the vile Dr. Eggman and avoid being coerced into joining Sonic and his friends? Or is she actually stuck on this once-pristine world, doomed to suffer...
1. Chapter 1: Forced Migration

Cyna woke up, confused and unsure what the hell happened when she used number E487 in that duel against Ishizu. Did she manage to rape space time so bad that it froze in one world just so she could travel to another to correct the wrongs of the world she's traveling to? It wouldn't surprise her if some multidimensional diety was doing all of this to torture her... She just wanted to see Aria again!...

After a few more minutes of mindless and directionless rants, she hit her head on something HARD. "OWWWWWWWWWW!" ?: "Dr Eggman, are you sure this was a wise idea, transporting her here? I mean, she IS essentially a diety." Eggman: "Quiet, underling. I know what I'm doing." She slowly got up, looking around. Her eyesight wasn't coorperating with her this time around, even after she blinked. She reactivated her eyepiece and looked around. All she saw was... impressively overcomplicated machinery. Everywhere. And two... humanoid robots next to an egg-shaped fat man? Cyna:"I don't know who the hell you are but you better send me back otherwise I'll lose my shit." Eggman smiled. "Go ahead and try it. It won't work. You may be a diety where you come from but your powers are useless here thanks to my special psionic jamming field. Besides which, welcome to this wretched world called Mobus. I'll fill you in as to why you're here..." Cyna sighed. "Go ahead. And make it fast, I have a timeline to repair." Eggman then explained what was going on...

When he finished, Cyna glared at him. "So essentially you tried amd failed to hack my eyepiece so you could mind control me? You sick, perverse fuck!" Eggman sighed. "I'm not perverse, unless you got something against machines - And I'm well aware you don't. I wanted you to rule by my side-" She then punched out the glass viewport on the Death Egg 2 that was in the room she was located in. "Sorry, but I ain't got time for dat shet. Later!" She then jumped out in a skydiving pose.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

As she fell down skydiver style, the flak weapons and other weaponry tried to blast her. They only succeeded in charring her hair a little from close calls. Halfway through the fall, when she felt her powers returning, she began to ready herself to slow down before hearing a plane engine. Cyna: "The hell? I thought I was alone out here?" *She then landed right on a byplane wing as it flew under her, and clung on for dear life. ?: "I got you!" The weapons on the Death Egg shifted targets from her to the biplane, and she managed to bring herself up onto the wing. "Who the hell are you?" Tails: "I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me tails! And my bud here is Sonic!" Sonic: "Hey there! So you're the diety Eggman was trying to summon here?" Cyna sighed as she held onto the wing. "I don't want any part of your war... I just want to be home with my sister!" She then let go. Tails and Sonic watched in shock and surprise as she landed in the middle of the jungles. Sonic: "Let's respect her wishes... But I don't think we can for long..." Tails nodded in agreement as they pulled away from the Death Egg II, which to be fair was still spraying fire everywhere...

Cyna landed facefirst, and quite painfully. "Ow..." She slowly got up and looked around. "Okay, so I'm in a jungle, with no food, water, or shelter... Or even proper clothes now that I think about it." She then began walking towards where she felt a power signature...


	3. Chapter 3: The Metarex

A few months after our last chapter...

**Emerald Hills,  
Time: 1900 GMT**

Cyna was busy practicing her melee attacks on some unfortunate droids Eggman had left behind when he had abandoned the area, after which she looked up. "That's... anomalous. Evident by the psionic fabric in this star system, there shouldn't be a shooting star..." She then left to go investigate.

When she arrived at the impact site, she starved out the fires caused by the atmospheric friction, and felt herself being watched. "Show yourself... I don't like cowards." She turned to face whatever was watching her, just before it rammed into her faster than half an A press (Which is really fast, mind you). ?: "YOU WERE A FOOL TO CHALLENGE A METAREX TO BATTLE. NOW WHERE IS THE PLANET EGG?" The 'Metarex' was holding her by the neck, grinding her back against the tree painfully. Cyna: "So I assume you caused the meteorite, or were the meteorite?" ?: "INDEED. NO MORE QUESTIONS. HAND IT OVER NOW OR DIE." Cyna just giggled in her usual psychopathic way. "Why would I answer you when I don't know what you're talking about?" It then threw her on top of Sonic, who had been bested - as Super Sonic - by the same thing that had just thrown her into the ground and nearly broke her back. The strange being then took off as Tails and the others finally arrived. She slowly faded into unconsciousness...

She came to after what felt like eons, but was in fact an hour. Sonic was asleep, his head bandaged quite badly as what looked like a metal Knuckles tended to her wounds. ?: "Ah, you're awake! I was starting to think that I had applied a bit too much coma drug." She threw it into the wall. C: "What the hell are you? And why am I here!?" ?: "Relax! My name is Dreamy." Tails: "You can thank me for getting you out of there. We need your help." Another Cyna psycho giggle. C: "Why should I help YOU, after all the trouble you've caused me in the past few months? I literally built a Hypervelocity Cannon out of the wreckage of the first Death Egg just to keep you away. And then Blue Boy over there blew it up!" Tails was flustered, and Dreamy just remained quiet as he cleaned the cannons mounted on his shoulders courtesy of Eggman design. Sonic yawned and picked that precise moment to wake up, looking around. Sonic: "Hey Tails... Hi Cyn- wait, what? Why ar- ohhh, thats right. The thing that called itself the Metarex must have bested you too..." Cyna sighed. "Yeah, I guess so." She looked out the window, and saw... death. The trees outside were dying. "What the?..." Knuckles smirked. "Now you know why we need your help to get off this wretched, dying rock!?" T: "Calm down, Knuckles!" Cyna just looked around at all of them. C: "...I'll help you out. On the condition that you bring me home the first chance you get." T: "Deal! Follow me, I'll show you what we need help with." He then flew off, and Cyna followed him.

**And thus begins the travels of Cyna in this messed up world.**


	4. Final Chapter: Adventure's End

**Because I only remember the beginning and the end of Sonic X Season 3, I'm just ending it here. For now. Until I rewatch the entire show again in my spare time, this will be the final chapter.**

Final Chapter: Adventures End

_"It all comes down to this..."_ Cyna thought to herself as she fought the Metarex Head Trio. The Chaos Emerald she had eaten because she thought it was a normal diamond still had some power left, but the rest of the energy had gone to the other six - which the Metarex had.

Metarex Main Head: "YOU WERE A FOOL TO CHALLENGE ALL THREE OF US. PREPARE TO BE BLASTED BACK TO THE WRETCHED DIMENSION YOU CAME FROM." Metarex Left Side Head: "YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT OUR FINAL FORM." Metarex Right Side Head: "ARMAGEDDON IS HERE." Cyna held her hand up to her heart, where the fragments of the white Chaos Emerald had reformed as a crystalline casing around her heart that beat with the heart. "So... I'll actually have to try this out..." Sonic walked up to her. Sonic: "You still have the Chaos Emerald you digested, correct?..." She nodded glumly. "I think it's time you went no holds barred. Even if you lose yourself in the process..." Cyna sighed. Cyna: " I guess it is... Chaos Control!" Bits and pieces of the main cannon of the Blue Typhoon appeared around her in a ring, forming into armor pieces that, when finished, resembled Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon - as a machine and at 1:1 scale. Cyna, The Tachyon Knightress (As she is called in this rare form) then turned towards Sonic. Tachyon Knightress: "Goodbye... My comrade." She then flew right into the former water-world, causing the planet to detonate on impact with a violent EMP explosion. After the initial blast wave, there was a cloud made of a strange purple mist. Tails then blacked out for a split second as he was transported to some kind of abnormality in space-time. Cyna was there, fading away. Tails: "C-cyna? D-did you... just do what you did?..." Cyna nodded in her ghostlike form, smiling. Cyna: "Miles Prower... Old friend... some sacrifices needed to be made... Keep the Blue Typhoon intact in memory of me. Also, in your quarters, I left a little treat for you..." She began to flicker, as by now she was barely visible. Tails: "Don't leave me!..." Cyna: "We will meet again... old friend... Psionic Entities never truly die..." She then vanished altogether as the purple mist that had formed her dispersed throughout Mobus. Tails snapped awake, Cream and Cheese standing over him. Cream: "Tails, are you okay?..." Tails wiped the tears from his eyes as he sniffled. Tails: "She's gone..." Knuckles: "That's too bad, I was starting to get to know her better." Sonic cast off a flower to the solar wind that he had found beside Cyna on Mobus one time when he snuck into her home while she was asleep. Before they left, he had grabbed it, mindlessly. Sonic: "... Let's hope we do see her again, Tails..." Tails nodded as he went to go get tissues...

**I straight up googled Sonic X just to finish this chapter. I'll watch the anime later, I know a guy on youtube who recorded it.**

**And thus ends Cyna's journey in Sonic's world. But don't worry, she'll return to Mobus midway through Arc 2. ****I was tired as hell while I wrote this, so it probably makes no sense after a certain point. If you guys want to see more, leave reviews if you're a guest reader or pm me if you're signed in.**

**Toodles!**


End file.
